Promising Disaster
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: Drabble. Set at Kingdom Hearts right before the big door closes. Sora and Riku have a moment before Riku is gone [I'll come back to you...I promise.] RikuxSora. shonenai


Okay, before you lash out mercilessly at my back with your whips of annoyance, let me explain. For those who are reading this who also read Terre et Ciel…I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOR-EVER! Here are my reasons: 1.school this year has been very stressful for me, 2. I have writer's block on that particular story (that sucks), 3. other ideas are popping into my head, blocking ideas for Terre et Ciel and that is why I'm doing this now instead of Chapter 5. I hope those reasons are sufficient enough…'cause they are the truth. I will do my best to update ASAP!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it and never will. 'Tis a true shame though…I'm sure I could improve on it a little with a bit o' RikuxSora action. Eh? Eh? (hint hint)

Other Author's Notes: Meh just a bit of drably stuff for ya. A bit of departing fluff and a foreboding feeling. JEEZ! It's cold in my basement/room! …my sister's all warm and cozy in her bed…

Pairings: RikuxSora (not much. Just a bit of shonen-ai.)

Warnings: my pairings…don't like don't read….Unless you believe you can sit through it and actually get the point and enjoy it for what it is, a story I put some effort into, instead of a nasty heap of typed-up junk.

XX;;XX;;XX;;XX;;XX

_Promising Disaster _

XX;;XX;;XX;;XX;;XX

The giant white door slowly began to close on its own. Sora stood on one side and watched as it would soon seal the darkness inside. And Riku was on the other side, being closed in with King Mickey and the surrounding Heartless. After this door closes, Sora would never see Riku again. His childhood, no, life-long friend would be gone forever. Stuck only in Kingdom Hearts and in Sora's memories. Sora's eyes downcast as the reality of this "victory" sank in.

"Take care of-" Riku started.

Sora snapped his head up with a firm look plastered onto his face. "I'll come back to you."

Riku's aqua eyes widened, his mouth still slightly ajar. '_Come back to…me?_' "Sora…"

The brunette's countenance softened. "I promise."

Riku felt his heart twist and wrench in his chest. Sora still wanted him. He would come find him; come and _save Riku_ from the darkness.

Reaching out quickly, Riku grasped Sora's arm and pulled the smaller teen against the large ivory colored door. He captured Sora's lips with his own in a passionate, yet transient, kiss. Seconds later, they moved apart enough to be able to speak coherently.

"Don't forget me." Riku locked eyes with Sora.

The brunette grinned. "Have some faith in me. I won't forget." Sora kissed Riku softly. "Trust me."

The older teen eyed the younger boy for a moment before releasing his hold on Sora's arm.

The keyblade wielder stepped back to witness the close of this chapter in his journey. He continued to smile at Riku, even as the opening in between the two doors became a mere slit to where Riku was out of view. Riku smiled as leaned his back against the just-closed door.

"I trust you with my life, Sora."

The brunette lowered his keyblade and heaved a sigh. He had a long journey ahead of him, again. But, no matter how long it took, he would never give up; he knew that. Slowly, Sora turned around and instantly spotted something he didn't see before. A person at the edge of the land. Sora took a few steps forward, but stopped abruptly. It was a girl. She had her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes were wide in disgust.

'_Oh no…Kairi…did she see?_' Sora questioned in his head. He thought, and hoped, she didn't. He knew Kairi was…"that way." She wouldn't-

Sora closed the gap between them and sheepishly rubbed his arm; the keyblade gone from his hands.

"H-hey Kairi."

The girl stared at the boy in front of her in horror. Then that horror turned into anger and resulted in a revolted scowl on her face. She removed her hand from her mouth…

XX;;XX;;XX;;XX;;XX

Yup that's it…I wanted to do it to where you don't know what she does…sooooo, you can make it up in your head or whatever you feel like. If I did continue it, I was gonna have her slap Sora and call him disgusting and insult Riku and stuff like that. Then have Sora either react in violence for her insulting Riku or be all nonchalant and down-like. But I didn't. And I like it this way…for now. I might come and read it later and feel like it's total and utter crap. Oh and if your wondering what I meant by "that way" ( I think you could have figured it out easily though), I mean Kairi is homophobic. Yea…a real problem, ne?

Well it's way past mon bedtime (that French and English mixed here) so I need to got to bed. So review and tell me what you think. Please don't be mad about Terre et Ciel! I don't need people yelling at me like: "Oh, nice story…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! UPDATE TERRE ET CIEL!" no. it doesn't work that way but thanks!

P.S. (is anyone missing the little Neji action-drama things? I could do them again. I just thought that sometimes it does mess up the mood around the story though.)


End file.
